Ruins of the Sky
by Neukiri
Summary: Tsuna never basked in the shade of royalty. But after all, since when had the Ministry of Seven allow the oppressed and abused to enjoy their life? Forte del Cielo had turned its ways from its original goal—equality and justice to the needy. But what if Tsunayoshi was the true heir to the throne? Well that would be surprising since... Full Summary Inside. AU. Pairings Undecided.


Neukiri: Hey. New story. Kinda insecure about this. xD

Summary:

Tsuna never basked in the shade of royalty. But after all, since when had the Ministry of Seven allow the oppressed and abused to enjoy their life? Forte del Cielo had turned its ways from its original goal—equality and justice to the needy. But what if Tsunayoshi was the true heir to the throne? Well that would be surprising since the supposed Decimo would be their most formidable enemy yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Aliased as the Ruin**

When it started, they were in a small room with one of the two lay curled up in a bed.

"Chrome-chan, are you feeling better?"

He heard coughing from the petite teen that lay in the small mattress, arms resting over her stomach. Her eyes were full of pain from the illness that hung over her. Tears rolled down from her face, which made the teenage boy worry more about her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Chrome attempted to sit up, in which the boy helped her do so. Tsuna's eyes roamed to her stomach, which was caving in deeper than it was yesterday. The brunet turned to face Nagi's purple eye—her eye that was drained of any happiness that she possessed before. The purple-haired teen smiled softly before she was in a fit of coughs yet again.

"C-Chrome!"

The duo had stuck by together, through and through for six years. Tsuna, when he first met Chrome, she was in a healthy constitution aside the many scars on her arms, legs, and back. He remembered that when they were eight, Nagi was a stunning female—aside the aforementioned scars and the eye patch over her right eye. Yet, nearly a year after their meeting and togetherness, the purple-haired girl developed this illness in which Tsuna knew nothing of.

This worried the brunet.

They were almost fourteen now.

Tsuna was deeply affected about Nagi's condition.

Was it because of the intense change of environment when Tsuna took the castaway Chrome under his wing? The brunet did not know, but he would never abandon the poor girl for a second.

After all, they share a tainted past.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tsuna supported the girl's back as he broke a piece of bread that he stole earlier. He assisted Nagi while she ate, and gave her the bigger portions of the small meal they had. Even though Nagi says that Tsuna should deserve the larger meals, Tsuna hesitated to do so but in the end they had equally distributed it among themselves.

But as drought came, Nagi was in a much terrible constitution.

The brunet had tried his very best to fend them off against the notorious Cielo guards. Sometimes, it worked, but the agility and cunningness of Rovine del Cielo had always escaped the knights.

_The Ruins of the Sky_.

It was Chrome who had suggested the alias, and soon the people of Lower gave him the nickname of Rovine. He was seen as a threat of the Forte del Cielo guards, and a hero by the lower district of the townspeople of Lower del Cielo.

Rovine del Cielo was one of the few who dared challenge the authority of the High Seven and come back unscathed.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was Rovine del Cielo.

But nobody knew that. After all, Rovine appeared just once.

"Tsu-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that day, three years ago," Chrome said slowly, "When you had escaped the impregnable Vongola castle?"

"Yeah. That was when you suggested the alias. I don't know the reason why, though." Tsuna replied.

"Ruins of the Sky. My nii-sama always told me a story when I was young about that. I can't quite remember it though," the girl said. "I believe that you can change the future of these cursed lands."

Tsuna panicked. This topic was in the red zone for both of them. It was when the topic was revived when Chrome was in despair—when she thought she was going to die.

"No, I will not leave you!" the brunet boy said with fiery passion.

"B-But!"

Suddenly, both of them were paralyzed in fear as they had heard someone bang the door of their small home. Tsuna's eyes glowed orange as he grasped the small switchblade and the white mittens. He felt Chrome clutch his arm, and a few tears escaped the lithe figure. The brunet gazed into Chrome's purple eye.

"I made a vow to protect you. Friends don't break promises."

A sense of relief washed over Chrome as she nodded. She remembered not to doubt Tsuna. After all, Tsu-kun always kept his promises.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada! You are to be arrested by the orders of the Ministry of Seven for beating up a Cielo guard near the Upper region. Open this door at once, or cease to exist soon afterwards."

The boy clicked his tongue. He concentrated on his resolve to protect Chrome and soon an orange flame flicked on his forehead.

Tsuna was a wielder of the Scared Flames.

He had kept it a secret, and this was the first time he was going to use it in such a public area. Naturally, Flames are rare, especially those of color orange. Someone who wields a Flame must either be royalty or part of the royal divisions—like that of the Ministry of Del Cielo or the High Seven. But, since Tsuna possessed a Flame of the Sky, he was in much danger as Chrome was. After all, Chrome was one of the candidates of the next generation of the High Seven. She was Nagi Rokudo, missing twin sister of Mukuro Rokudo.

Forte del Cielo was separated into two divisions—Upper del Cielo and Lower del Cielo. Currently, the duo was in Lower del Cielo—the oppressed area of the land in which those who do not possess the Flames are sent there to produce for the citizens of the Upper. Meanwhile, Upper del Cielo was a place where it was heaven-like, according to what Tsuna heard. Rumors had it that only those who bore Flames of the Sky may enter there. And the ones qualified to get to ascend to the throne were those who owned Sky Flames.

Sure, Tsuna owned Sky Flames (which were only in the strict bloodline of the founder of del Cielo), but he didn't want to leave Chrome alone in Lower.

Tsuna carried Chrome bridal-style as they were about to enter a small emergency exit they made. It was when the brunet sensed a Mist flame nearby, and he saw Chrome cast an illusion over herself. The brunet was glad at the same time worried. He was in panic because the flames might exhaust Chrome's life, and was happy because Chrome might not be taken back to the palace—the kingdom of which rejected her life.

"Let's go, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna nodded in affirmation. The brunet ran and ran and ran, ignoring the astonished looks of those who were their previous neighbors of the Lower del Cielo grounds. He took a last glimpse back, and saw their small home being burnt by yellow, green, and red flames.

Their captors possessed Sun, Lightning, and Storm flames, Tsuna thought upon observing. He looked at Chrome who seemed to be a healthy brunet of seven under the illusion she made for herself. Tsuna gritted his teeth as soon as he saw fifteen men chase after him with such vigor and energy.

"Get him!"

He sped up even more. The teen was now a blur of green and brown to the people they were passing through. Tsuna had looked at Chrome once and twice to see if she was still faring well. But a sad ghost of a smile made its way to the brunet's lips. She was hyperventilating and the illusion slowly wore off. Tsuna set his flame power at eighty percent and tossed Chrome upwards—in which she faded into thin air.

"Gomen, Chrome-chan."

The brunet looked at his captors and smirked. Tsuna positioned himself into a fighting stance and his mittens were now gloves. He sighed as the fifteen men jumped at him in varying positions and different flames.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Neukiri: Was it okay? xD I'm so scared about this. _ Might be a two-shot or a multi-chap. You vote thru reviews. :)

PS: School's gonna start soon, so I need all the motivation I can get! xDD

June 7, 2013


End file.
